Disaster Button
by Kyriana42
Summary: When Ethan shows up at an anomaly alert, Matt goes after him to find answers for his return. Instead he ends up in 1912 aboard the Titanic with more questions than answers and finds himself in a race against time to make it home before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: So this has been eating at my brain begging to be written. With this coming weekend being the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the _Titanic_, I thought it fitting to start posting now in order to (hopefully) finish on time. I am aware that Jonathan Byrne, Ciarán McMenamin, Stephen Hogan, and Ruth Bradley appeared in renditions based on the event respectively. However, I've only seen bits and pieces of _Saving the Titanic_ and only the trailer for the _Titanic_ miniseries in which Ruth Bradley appeared in. So this story will be my own version of Matt and Emily reuniting, only on the _Titanic_, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disaster Button**

**Prologue**

"Stop!" Matt shouted as he raced down the hallway.

What were the chances of him showing up here at an anomaly alert after so long?

"Matt?" Jess asked in a panic.

"It's Ethan. He's here and he's got some sort of device." Matt explained as he rounded a corner still in pursuit of Ethan.

"Matt, where are you?" Becker demanded over the coms.

"Jess?" Matt prompted.

"He's currently chasing Ethan through the Hull Workshop heading toward the Equipment Workshop in the southwest quadrant." Jess spoke as she tapped at the keys furiously trying to pinpoint the location of the others.

"Becker's on his way over from the Steel Yard and Connor and Abby have just entered the Equipment Workshop from the Logistics Terminal." Jess announced.

Matt had chased Ethan into what seemed to be a dead end. The only way out was a large, loading window to Matt's right which looked out over the shipyard.

"There's no where else to go, Ethan." Matt declared. "Why don't you just give up and tell me why you're here."

Ethan chuckled as he produced some sort of device from behind his back.

"Just stopping by." He admitted. "Though, I wasn't exactly expecting the welcoming party."

Ethan pushed a couple of buttons and an anomaly opened in the loading window.

Matt raised his EMD. "You're not getting away again."

"Matt!" Connor and Abby shouted simultaneously as they rushed toward him.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Ethan smirked as Matt turned quickly to see Connor and Abby running down the corridor.

As Matt spun back around, he was met with a jab to the stomach via Ethan's knee. As he fell forward coughing, Ethan pushed him into a wall and wrestled the EMD from him before shooting him; knocking him through the anomaly.

"Matt!" Abby and the others shouted as they rushed forward to the rescue of their teammate.

Ethan promptly shut the anomaly and chucked the device out the loading window with flourish.

Becker rushed forward and tackled Ethan to the ground; shouting for backup.

* * *

They had received the call earlier that day.

An anomaly appeared at some shipyard south of London.

"Jess, is there any sign of creature incursion?" Matt asked as he led the drive to the shipyard.

"None yet." She replied. "I'll let you know if anything comes through before you guys get there."

Matt heard a crunch of paper beside him.

He didn't need to guess what it was. He glanced casually to the side to see Abby placing an envelope in compartment in between the front seats where he could see it.

She had been trying to force the envelope on him for the past few days.

Matt took his earpiece out as he continued to drive.

Connor and Becker were riding in the truck just behind them. Matt had taken notice of Connor's hurt expression when Abby had opted to ride in the first truck instead of with Connor in the second.

"Abby. I don't want to know what happened to Emily." He spoke, his tone even.

"You cared about her, Matt." She replied. "I think you _should_ know what happened to her."

"Abby you've been badgering me for days now about it. I think I've made my position on the matter fairly clear."

Abby went to object only to get cut off by Matt.

"Emily made her way home. Back to where she belongs. I don't want to know what happened to her beyond that, Abby. It doesn't concern me."

"You're not the least bit curious of what happened to her?" Abby asked almost hurt.

Matt kept his eyes forward. "Maybe you should be putting more attention into your relationship with Connor than you do into my personal life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He could feel her glaring at him.

"Connor thinks you're having an affair, Abby." Matt retorted, glancing back and forth between Abby and the road.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. He thinks you're having an affair with me because you always follow me around badgering me about my personal life and don't pay the least attention to him nowadays."

"That's not true. Connor knows that I love him."

"Then maybe you should tell him that, Abby."

"Matt." Jess called via the earpiece. "Matt, I've got visual of something."

Matt put the earpiece back in his ear. "Go ahead Jess."

"It looks like someone's emerged from the anomaly. I can't get a fix on their face, unfortunately."

"Keep trying. We're pulling up now." Matt announced as they pulled up outside the shipyard.

"Alright." Jess replied. "Will do. And all of you; be careful."

* * *

Matt groaned softly as he tried to move.

Wherever he ended up, it smelled like oil, steel, and coal.

If he wasn't mistaken, he was laying on lumps of coal, if not a pile of rocks.

"Come, now's not the time to be napping on the job!" Someone with an Irish accent scolded him. "And in a coal bed of all places! Are ya mad?"

"I—I fell. Hit my head." Matt explained as he staggered to his feet.

"And how did you manage that?" The man crossed his arms.

Matt glanced around to get a bearing of his surroundings.

He was on a ship of some sort; in the bowels of one anyway. Judging by the man's clothes, Ethan had sent him back in the past, at least a century or so.

"I was—walking on the level just above this one." Matt began, pointing to the walkway just above. "I was admiring the craftsmanship and lost my footing."

The man whistled. "That's quite a fall."

Matt nodded.

"If I were you, I'd be praying your thanks to the Lord tonight for sparing your life. This girl's brand-new about to begin her maiden voyage. It would be a shame to see further mishaps befall her."

"Understood." Matt nodded again.

"We'll be docking in Southampton in about an hour to begin taking on Titanic's first of many passengers. I suggest you make your way to report to Mr. Bell. Before we make dock."

"Yes sir."

"Good man. I've other duties to perform before making dock. Better get a move on, lad. Last I saw Mr. Bell, he was on his way to the post office." The man said sternly before continuing on to another part of the ship.

Matt stood in his spot for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings.

It didn't seem real.

How did he have the misfortune of turning up aboard a ship that was doomed to sink?

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	2. DAY I: Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Disaster Button**

**DAY I: Reasons Why**

Matt looked around for a set of stairs or a ladder that would lead him upwards.

He was thankful that it had been a fairly warm day today before Ethan had knocked him through the anomaly and he hadn't needed his jacket. The man Matt had encountered when he came to here had been giving him odd looks.

He'd have to find the crews quarters and see if he'd have the fortune of borrowing a crewman's clothes without notice.

Matt climbed a set of stairs and continued his search for something to keep taking him towards his next objective: initially finding Mr. Bell, but at present finding the proper clothes for the time period.

* * *

Becker and his men managed to detain Ethan and get some handcuffs on him.

Abby and Connor had gone back down and outside to search for the device Ethan had thrown out of the window.

"Do think that was the device Helen was using to get around?" Abby asked as she and Connor looked around.

"I think that's exactly what it was." Connor answered, crouching down and picking something up.

"We may have a problem." Connor elaborated, holding up parts of the broken device.

"Can you fix it?" Abby asked.

"Might take me awhile. The ground really did a number on it." Connor replied, picking up every last piece and collecting it in his shirt.

"I'll get you something to put all of that in." Abby offered before heading off.

* * *

After navigating what may have well been a labyrinth of passages and stairs and ladders, Matt had stumbled upon some crewman from the boiler rooms and followed them at a distance, hoping they would lead him to the crew's quarters.

After ten minutes, Matt had finally located the crew's quarters.

He was under the impression that the ship had just enough people to be running the ship to get to Southampton that he could only hope everyone on the ship would be at their stations at this point in the day or night, he wasn't exactly sure of the time.

Matt looked around to make sure the coast was clear before entering the crew's quarters.

Like he had hoped, there didn't appear to be anyone; but still, he wasted no time searching for clothes that would fit him.

He borrowed a shirt from one man's knapsack a pair of pants from another's.

However, he was unable to find an extra set of shoes.

'Fingers crossed no one takes notice to my shoes.' He thought as he searched for somewhere to stash his clothes.

* * *

Lester was coming out of his office just as Abby and Connor cut through the Main Operations room to get to Connor's lab.

"Last I checked, we were running a government facility to contain rips in time and dinosaurs; not a mental institution."

"We've got Ethan in custody because he's running around with this interesting bit of kit." Connor explained, lightly shaking the box Abby had acquired for him to place the broken pieces in.

"A shoebox with junk in it?" Lester raised an eyebrow.

Connor fumbled the lid open. "An anomaly opener."

"And how did he get it?"

"We're not exactly sure. Becker's got him in interrogation to see if he can get any information from him." Abby stated.

"And, where's Matt?"

Connor and Abby exchanged a glance before looking back at Lester.

"We don't exactly know." Connor admitted.

"Ethan opened an anomaly, and knocked Matt through it before closing the anomaly and tossing the device out a window several stories up." Abby added.

"I'm sure the Minister will be ecstatic to hear this." Lester said flatly, placing his arms behind his back. "Good thing my next appointment with him isn't until Tuesday morning."

"That's good, right? Time to—to organize your thoughts?" Connor asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd like for that device to be fixed—or a miracle, which ever happens first—by that time so I can tell the Minister the same thing I tell him at every meeting."

"That dinosaurs haven't taken over the world, yet?" Connor guessed.

"Just get it fixed!"

"Yep, I'm on it." Connor nodded before ducking out of the Main Operations rooms with Abby.

* * *

Matt exited the crew's quarters and began his quest to find a way to the upper decks in the hopes of at least seeing the sunlight.

The man he'd encountered when he came to had mentioned that they would soon be docking at Southampton.

Perhaps he wouldn't have to locate Mr. Bell and he could just leave the ship when it docked and hope that another anomaly would open somewhere sometime soon?

Nevertheless, Matt memorized every step he took and every corner he turned in the event that he would need to recall the information.

As he rounded a corner on what he assumed to be C Deck, he was stopped by a voice.

"We haven't made port yet. Why have you abandoned your post?"

Matt turned to see a man about 5' 7" donning a mustache and an officer's uniform with a stern, authoritative presence about him.

"I took quite a fall near the end of my shift and I—"

"Took to wandering the ship? You don't seem out of sorts from your fall." The man guessed. "We need every able body we have to get her into port safely."

It donned on Matt that he wasn't talking to the Captain like he'd initially thought, but more likely Mr. Bell, the Chief Engineer.

"The walk cleared my head." Matt spoke, hoping the weak explanation was remotely believable.

"We should get you looked over by one of the medical staff to make sure that no permanent damage has been done."

The last thing Matt needed were records of his existence even further before his actual birth date.

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't think there was anything too permanent done." Matt stated, hoping that would satisfy the man.

"Well, then, Mr.?"

"Thompson. James Thompson." Matt lied.

Long before he and his father had shown up in Connor and Abby's time, there had been a list of aliases compiled in the event that they should end up in a situation like this one. James Thompson was the only other name Matt could recall off the top of his head on the spot.

"Mr. Thompson, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the Engine Room." Chief Engineer Bell extended an arm down the hallway Matt had just come down.

Matt stood in his place a stolid expression on his face momentarily before forcing a smile. "Of course."

* * *

A little over an hour later, after assisting in stoking the fires and proving that he was in fact in good physical health and of sound mind after his fall, the order was given to draw the fires.

The ship was docked.

Provisioning would take priority before the embarking of the various classes of passengers.

After aiding with much of the duties required of him before he could set foot on land, Matt finally found his chance to leave the ship; yet felt odd about the plan to abandon ship all of a sudden.

He followed some of the men that he'd worked alongside for the past hour or so. He had discovered that he had taken the absolute longest route to the upper decks earlier when there had been a fireman's passage that led up to the crew's quarters.

From there, he was able to navigate through the third class berths, some of the first class berths and finally breathe the sea air that danced along the port of Southampton.

It seemed like a strange world to Matt.

Then again, compared to what he once called home, almost anywhere seemed a strange world.

It was rather cold.

As he set foot on land, he realized that he had no money, nothing of value to the people of this time that he could barter for anything, much less a decent pint of ale.

He watched as the passengers began to board the steam liner.

Matt's plans further changed when he noticed her boarding the ship.

And he knew he had no choice but to return to the ship.

"Emily." He whispered, solemnly.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	3. Day II: The Ocean

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue.**

**Day II: The Ocean**

Matt had returned to _The Titanic_ with great reluctance, but also with the sole purpose of finding Emily and disembarking by the last land stop before the ship was completely surrounded by ocean.

Unfortunately, obstacles had put a wrench in the works.

It had all started with the near collision with the other ship, _The New York_, when _The Titanic_ had begun its departure from Southampton.

Every available crewman was ordered to help contribute to the effort of avoiding the other ship.

When they docked at the first port of call, Cherbourg, Matt managed to slip away from his duties to attempt to search for Emily.

He searched the third class decks with no success, followed by the Promenade deck, with similar results; before the whistle blew signaling the ship was moving on to the next port of call.

Matt tried to convince himself that Emily wouldn't have gotten off so soon and that he'd still be able to find her in time between now and Queenstown.

Their lives depended on it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As Matt descended the ladder back into Boiler Room 6, he found himself unprepared for the sudden attention.

The men had paid him little attention up until now, apart from making a few remarks about his shoes and carrying on with their duties.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Fancy Shoes Thompson." One of a group of three greeted with a sneer as Matt got off the ladder.

The first looked to be in his late twenties, with auburn hair and blue eyes, fairly bulky. The second seemed to be a younger man, perhaps late teens or mid twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes, and slightly scrawny; the third looked as if he were sporting a unibrow and was around Matt's age, with similar characteristics to the first man; perhaps related?

"Take to wandering again while the rest are us slave and sweat our arses off down below, did ya?" The second inquired with an equal amount of animosity.

"I went to see a friend off." Matt replied evenly.

"With shoes like that, 'tis a wonder you're not a passenger! Or have ya stolen them?" The third accused.

"They're mine. Fair and square." Matt answered calmly from his cornered state.

"Now, now lads, we've all got some work to be doing to get this girl to Queenstown." A fourth said approaching the group. "We've no time to be cornering our fellow crew."

The fourth man looked to be five or more years older than Matt, with dark hair and gray eyes, and a muscular build.

"Aye. We were just making friends is all, Barney." The first nodded.

"Make friends while you're stoking the furnaces, William." Barney said pointedly.

William nodded. "Come on then, lads; the old girl is freezing and we can't be having that."

William and his group headed off and went about their duties.

"Bernard Coll at your service." Barney held out his hand to Matt.

"M—James Thompson." Matt replied, shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet ya. We best get back to work now." He said quickly before heading off to his station; Matt did the same.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a late night that night, trying to push on to reach Queenstown by midday at the very latest.

Matt was practically asleep on his feet by the time he reached the crew quarters.

He needed to stay awake.

He needed to find Emily and get off this doomed vessel at Queenstown with her.

'A few hours of rest won't hurt.' A part of him reasoned.

He climbed into his bunk without so much as a second thought or an argument.

"Hey, there's Mr. Fancy Shoes." He heard faintly as he sank deeper and deeper into sleep.

"What say we toss 'im overboard?"

A part of him was screaming for Matt to stay awake, but it was no use.

He fell asleep thinking of Emily and how this was somehow his fault.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When he awoke, Barney was shaking him.

Matt nearly fell from his bunk in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asked groggily before everything came flooding back to him.

"What time is it?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down, man. It's half past four." Barney answered.

"Queenstown?"

"You missed it some hours ago, I'm afraid." Barney shook his head. "We're in the open ocean now. Mr. Bell and Mr. Barrett were looking for ya; but I said you weren't well and covered your shift, which means, you'll be taking up the shift after dinner."

Matt nodded numbly in disbelief that he missed his last chance to get off safely and that he had absolutely know idea if Emily made it off at Queenstown or not.

"Come on then, let's grab something to eat before there's nothing left." Barney broke through Matt's thoughts, as he led the way to the crew galley.

Matt had half a thought to describe Emily to Barney and inquire if he'd seen her at all on the ship, even if it had been to disembark; but realized that there would have been no point as Barney had already said he was down below covering Matt's shift.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As Matt sat picking at his meal, he was vaguely aware of William and his group across the room.

"Don't mind them." Barney cautioned. "They're looking to cause nothing but trouble in any way that they may."

William stood as if he were leaving with his tray to take it to be washed; but as he passed Matt, he feigned tripping and attempted to drop the remnants of his dinner on Matt, but ended up doing so to the gentleman sitting next to him.

"Look what you've gone and done, now, Mr. Fancy Shoes!" William said chidingly.

Matt ignored him as the man next to him stood to confront William.

"You think that's funny, do you, kid?" The man asked dangerously.

William laughed nervously before answering. "Mr. Thompson, here, is to blame for tripping me."

Matt shook his head.

The man through a punch, which knocked William to his arse. William rose with renewed energy, intent on fighting the man, who was clearly going to kill William. Seeing no other way around this as William's supposed anger was initially directed at Matt, and today had gotten about as bad as it already could have, Matt jumped to his feet and intervened.

"Fight me!" He shouted over the growing cheers and jeers, as the taller man stepped back in amusement.

William through a punch, which Matt easily dodged before throwing his own punch which connected with William's right jaw.

Matt caught William's leg as he kicked, hoping to catch Matt's ribs, which he successfully managed before getting thrown off balance and onto his arse once more.

William was quicker to his feet this time and charged Matt. "I'm gonna make ya beg for mercy!"

Matt dodged William's fist and through a right hook, effectively putting the man down for the count.

Cheers were thrown all around the galley.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Matt wiped the sweat pouring down his face.

Double shift duty as punishment for 'starting a tussle.'

He could handle it.

At least now, he was safe with the knowledge that William wouldn't be threatening him anymore.

"There he is! The man!" One of William's group came, sauntering over excitedly with two other men.

"Johnny Milner at your service." He nodded. "No one's ever done that to Will! I reckon he'll be looking for a word, ya know, soon's the infirmary lets 'im out sometime tomorrow."

"If he's looking for another fight, he can go search elsewhere for another lesson." Matt replied before resuming his stoking.

"No, no. Everyone's talkin' about how you stopped him from getting creamed by the other guy and taught Will a lesson. You're practically famous!"

Matt gave a polite scoff.

Yeah, famous for a few more days, at least.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sorry for taking ages on updates, but I've been incredibly swamped and blocked these last few months! I'll try to finish this up soon!

Please Review! ;D


End file.
